


Ten Year Anniversary Surprise

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Surprises, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake forgets their wedding anniversary, Marley gets mad and storms off into the bedroom. Jake brings her food to make it up to her, and then gets the best surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: they get in a fight and then make up.

He did it again. He said the wrong thing, he did the wrong thing - honestly, he wasn’t quite sure what it was Marley was yelling at him about this time. Just knew that she’d chew him out good, and he better just sit back and shut up before she slapped him or something. (It had happened once, and he never wanted it to happen again.) Besides, at one point of another he’d find out what he had done wrong.

"… It was our Anniversary, Jake. How could you forget?"

And oh shit, didn’t he feel like a dog. “Fuck, was that today?” he thought, and unfortunately it was out loud and he heard Marley huff.

"Yes, Jacob" - oh, shit, she never used his first name. She was totally pissed - "our tenth wedding anniversary was today. You’d think after ten years you could remember," she said angrily before stomping off.

"Marls—!" he yelled after her, but only got the sound of a door slamming shut for his effort. He groaned and sunk back in the pillows of the couch. He took his phone out and looked at the date. Sure enough, today was the day. He had had a long day at the studio and the date had slipped his mind. Fuck, he really screwed up.

Then he got an idea. It wouldn’t make up for everything, but maybe it’d gloss some times over. He quickly got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, going through cabinets until he found what he needed. 

In a bowl he combined nutty bars, chocolate pudding, and whipped cream. On the back of a scrape of paper he drew a flower. Then he made his way to their bedroom, giving it a knock. “Marls, look, I’m really sorry. i’m a total ass for forgetting and you don’t have to forgive me, but could you at least open the door? I made something for you,” he pleaded gently, forehead pressed to the wood as he waited. 

There was a shuffling and then the door opened to reveal a red eyed Marley. Jake frowned but then tried for a small smile. “Brought your favorite. And,” he paused to hold up the paper, “I got you flowers. Would have been the real thing, but I’m a horrible person. And this seemed more out of the box.” The paper flower made her smile and at least that was something. She took the bowl from him, which was more than a sign that he wasn’t completely in the dog house anymore.

"Marls, listen, I may have forgotten the date, but that does not mean that I forgot about our wedding, okay? How could I? It was literally one of the best days of my life. Well, besides you actually asking me to marry you, of course." He took a step forward, resting his hands on her arms and resting his forehead against hers.

She gave him a small smile, offering him a bite of the dessert concoction that he had threw together one night when they were dating back in high school when he was running low on groceries. She had loved it ever since.

"I know, Jake. It’s just…  _ten_  years. I wanted us to celebrate by doing something special and I— I was upset because you forgot and I really needed—” She paused to take a deep breath and Jake pulled away from her.

"Marley, what is it?" he asked gently, seeing there was something deeper than him just missing a date.

"Sit first," she commanded, holding the bowl with one hand and reaching for his with the other. They both sat and then Marley took another breath. Jake’s nerves were going haywire. "Jake, I’m—We’re— we’regoingtobeparents," Marley managed to say in a high pitched tone, excitement making her words muddle together. It took a moment for Jake to make out her words, but when he did, the biggest grin broke out on his face.

"Really? You’re pregnant?" he asked hopefully, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah! Technically, I found out a week ago but since I knew our anniversary was coming up I wanted to wait to tell you."

"And I go and screw it up by being an idiot and forgetting about it." Jake leaned forward and kissed her happily. "I am so sorry, but this is amazing news!!" And really it was, because Jake was getting his dream. He’d married Marley and they’d been happy for ten years and now they had a baby on the way. He couldn’t be more happier!

Marley took a bit of her dessert, licking her lips. “Well, I guess I can let you off the hook for this, because tonight we need to celebrate.” And celebrating they did by finishing off the dessert, after getting it all over each other’s bodies and licking it off and then laid in bed together to talk about baby names.

Jake could not think of a better ten year wedding anniversary.


End file.
